threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
iCONS How do you create your own icon for your website? i see you have a icon for this wiki. My wiki needs one too. How do you create one? Dfegg 08:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : you gotta upload an .ico file (size 16x16) as 'Favicon.ico' to your wiki. Campaign against Dong Zhuo Are you now gonna start on the Campaign against Dong Zhuo? It's one of my favorite battles. btw Ive created Lockheed Martin on Automobile Wiki. AWESOME! Dfegg 09:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) - Yep now gonna start that one. And after that there are a lot of small battles which don't take so much time to create. Nice article on L.Martin -- Zantam03 10:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Copied a little Copied a little on wiki. List of people of Three Kingdoms article is what visitors wanna see complete list of charactors. Dfegg 04:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't replie Don't replie on my talk page. Just replie on you own talk page beneath the question or whatever, Im getting e-mails whenever you leave a message on my talk page. It's got viruses. Dfegg 04:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) background If you know how to change the background of the wiki please tell me. Check the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo wiki to see a clean background. If you learn how to change the background that be cool! Also replie on your talk page not mine viruses! Dfegg 06:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : - I wanna change the background and replace it was one of those old Chinese paintings y'know? Just don't know how... yet :-) Just changed the main page btw... the other one was more or less a copy of Koei.wikia, so (that I know a bit more about Wiki-editting) I decided to change it and have a look of my own. What do you think of it? -- Zantam03 09:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Average, but I think the Shu, Wei, Wu section should have colors, not boring grey silver. such as Blue for Wei, Red for Wu, and Green for Shu if that's the real colors. Also are you gonna change the spotlight from TRA to CADZ? - Well I stick with it. The other was just a copy from Koei wikia, and that kinda sucked and bugged me. Also cause I noticed some of the Koei Wiki guys visit this place so I don't want them to think I copied their main page. Plus, I got everything (except terms) on main page now. Why do you consider it average? Wei, Wu and Shu can get their own colour yea. Was on my to-do-list, just hadn't done it yet. -- Zantam03 10:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's average not great main page. check the other wikias Featured articles news board.--Knightrez 10:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Latest Edits List of People from the Three Kingdoms is a copy from Wikipedia. Nothing has changed. When you copy something at least 'translate' it to your own words. On the other hand though, we have the category 'Characters' where (eventually) all characters will be listed so I don't really see the need for this article? Your edits on the Battle of Xiangyang contains fiction, as far as I know Sun Jian won every encounter with Huang Zu with ease. Also, in infobox please use to create an 'Enter'. I just checked Cao Xiu and some other articles of you and, for example, Chinese names are not listed below each other.. Otherwise, keep up the good work ;-) -- Zantam03 09:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh crap! Sorry! Knightrez 09:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Also.. Have you checked the new Rules ad Layout pages yet? There's not much new in it but just have a look anyway ;-) -- Zantam03 09:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Great! Great! your'e starting on the Campaign Against Dong Zhuo article. Knightrez 10:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) - Yep, will take a while to finish it cause it spans 3 ~ 4 years! Oh well, after this I can start with some short battles such as Yangcheng, Xiangyang, Sun Ce etc - btw please check out the layout article (characters section) on the right of the main page -- Zantam03 10:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC)